


If You Like It You Should Put A Tag On It

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [63]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom Sephiroth, M/M, Possessive Sephiroth, Sub Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: A Dom flirts with Cloud at a party. He has no idea what he's getting himself into.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	If You Like It You Should Put A Tag On It

**Author's Note:**

> Well, everyone lives except for Hojo. But I think we're all good with Hojo having died in an unmentioned incident that didn't involve Cloud at all. Not at all. ;D

“You know, I just can’t understand how a Dom could leave such a pretty Sub like you alone at a party like _this_.” The man said, leaning further into Cloud’s space then was welcome or polite, and smirking at him in a way that could leave no misunderstanding as to where his mind was going. 

The only thing that Cloud really **couldn’t** understand was just how one person could be so stupid. 

“Maybe my Dom trusts me to be able to take care of myself when he’s away.” Cloud said dryly, idly wondering if the Dom knew that the Sub he was talking to was a Soldier Third, and well on his way to becoming a Soldier First himself. It was an interesting thing to wonder about; infinitely more interesting than the boring, oily sound of the man’s voice that Cloud had been attempting to block out. He knew one thing for sure; the man didn’t know who Cloud’s Dom is. He never would have dared to get so close if he did. 

Unsurprisingly Cloud saw the man smirk out of the corner of his eye, the Dom clearly just as stupid as before and arrogantly certain of his own superiority to Cloud’s missing Dom. 

“Well, now, that’s not such a good idea. What if a more conscientious Dom comes along and decides to take over your _care_?” 

Was that supposed to be an appealing thought to Cloud? It had fallen very, very far from appealing. As it stood, Cloud would have rather spent time alone with **Hojo**. (Or Hojo’s grave, which was the only thing that remained of the man nowadays. A slab of stone in the ground marking where they would have laid his body to rest had it not dissolved into the Lifestream immediately was a marked improvement to what the scientist had once been.)

Oblivious to Cloud’s thoughts, the Dom’s smirk deepened and he started moving his hand toward Cloud, moving to touch his collar or face or neck. Cloud wasn’t sure which, but he knew that none of those **were** going to happen. He was currently engaged in a lightning fast debate with himself over whether or not throwing the man across the room was going to be worth the teasing he’d get from Zack and Genesis over it later, or whether he should just subtly break the man’s hand, when another hand suddenly appeared and stopped the man’s motion with a firm grasp of the wrist. 

“Well,” Sephiroth drawled coldly, cat like gaze fixed firmly on the man whose wrist he held, “I imagine that if such a thing were to happen, I would just have to… **handle** the situation. If Cloud hadn’t already handled it first, that is.”

Sephiroth threw a questioning look at Cloud at the last, and Cloud shrugged in the face of it. The Dom had gasped at the General’s sudden appearance and was currently shaking like a leaf under the knowledge that he’d just hit on Sephiroth’s Sub- actually, he looked like he was seriously considering chewing his arm off below the wrist to escape- but even if he’d been a skeezy bastard, he hadn’t really been any type of serious threat. Definitely not important enough for Cloud to risk getting another lecture from Angeal over. The attempt to touch him had almost been enough, but it obviously hadn’t worked out for the Dom. Since it hadn’t happened, Cloud figured he could let this one go. 

“Hmph.” Sephiroth hummed, turning that gaze back to the Dom in his grasp, narrowing those cat-like eyes consideringly, “You’re a friend of Heidegger’s, are you not? Maybe we should go have a chat with him and see if he would mind if one of his friend’s suddenly went… missing.” 

The man looked like he was about to fall to his knees and beg for his life, tears starting to run down his face as he started to blubber in fear and Cloud’s pity for the poor bastard forced him to intervene. 

“Seph.” He said softly, placing a calming hand on the arm not currently holding the wrist of the other Dom, “The man was an idiot, but he really didn’t do anything to deserve dying for. You’ve made it clear that you’re the better Dom and that I’m yours. As long as he agrees to go away and leave us **both** alone from now on, let’s just let him go. I’m pretty sure he’s reached the point of pathetic where continuing on to kill him would just be mean. And probably annoying, besides.” 

“Yes, yes, I promise, the two of you will never see me again. I won’t even **look** at your Sub, I swear!” The man babbled frantically as he ignored the last bit of Cloud’s speech, bobbing his head like one of those dolls that Reno liked to annoy Tseng with. 

Sephiroth looked down at the pathetic picture of a man for one long, silent moment, before finally releasing a disgusted sight and letting go of his grip on the man’s wrist. 

The man was scrambling away from them like a shot, finally getting to his feet and running away while clutching his wrist to his chest in a way that made it clear it was broken. 

“Perhaps I should get you a tag for your collar.” Sephiroth mused almost to himself as he stared after the retreating Dom, “Make it clear just who you belong to so there’s no more confusion.” 

It caused an idea of how he could make his Dom feel more secure after this whole fiasco to shoot through his mind but Cloud pushed it to the side and shrugged with a casualness that was faked and smiled with a warmth that was completely genuine. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He said, and watched as Sephiroth turned to him in shock, before his Dom’s eyes became heated and electric with lust and want and possession and even love. Even if Sephiroth didn’t think he was being serious. 

Sephiroth himself probably hadn’t been truly serious about the tag, Cloud knew that. Not with the way he’d just thrown the thought out in public like that. Tagging was usually meant only for the most serious of couples, the ones that never intended to seek out another Dom or Sub for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t something casual. Cloud offering to take Sephiroth’s tag was practically a marriage proposal, and both of them knew it. 

But before his Dom could tease him back, as he thought Cloud was, Genesis’s voice interrupted them both. 

“Oh Goddess, the two of you have that **look** again. Awe-inspiring as Cloud is to watch in Subspace, if you Dom him in public again I’m not helping you with _any_ of the trouble you land yourself in for it this time. **Especially** not with Angeal.”

“No need to be so overbearing, Genesis. You’re just jealous that I claimed him first.” Sephiroth murmured, not even making the slightest attempt to tear his eyes from Clouds as he stroked the skin above Cloud’s collar with the softest touch. 

“Yes, yes I am, I am incredibly jealous over that and you know it, so stop being so infuriatingly smug over it. Now come on, Angeal is just barely holding the Puppy back from storming over here to find out what just happened with that man, and it would probably be better if we made our plans to deal with him in private.” Genesis snapped, gesturing at them both before turning and marching toward one of the room’s exits. 

“We’re not going to be doing _anything_ to deal with the man, he’s already handled.” Cloud insisted with a roll of his eyes, but obligingly slipped his arm into Sephiroth’s and followed the two out the door. 

Both his Dom and his friends were far too overprotective by half, but Cloud knew what he was getting himself into when he accepted Sephiroth’s collar. 

And he knew exactly what he was going to be tying himself to forever when he visited Jessie’s shop to get himself and Sephiroth engraved tags later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to say for myself, except that this damn collection is going to get done eventually even if it kills me.


End file.
